Dark Ages
by Maharet
Summary: The life of one Severus Snape from the day of his graduation from Hogwarts till... And his affairs with Sirius Black, amongst others.


Not mine. Never was, never will. But how I wish…

Anyway, it was up some years ago, then I took it down, tried to rewrite it a few times, and now I decided to fix it and put it back up again.

**Pairing:** Many, but ultimately Severus/Sirius. Right now: Lucius/Severus/Regulus

Enjoy.

* * *

**Dreams of Power **

Severus Snape laid sprawled on his bed in the dungeons. It was the last day in school, graduation at last. He could say, that he was pleased, but... actually he wasn't. At least not too pleased. It was disconcerting, he thought, that he felt he might miss the place, giffyndorish, and all. However… he and his "friends" were waiting for it for quite some time now. Living under the rule of that idiot headmaster, Dumbledore was nothing like the paradise promised to them after they left the school… Severus smirked.

They were holed up in their room, the others sitting on Rosier's bed, reading some kind of idiotic magazine, stage-whispering to each other, while Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of the large mirror, and adored his admittedly fabulous looks. Severus sometimes envied the easily amused. As for Snape, he simply laid there and traced the curve of a very expensive looking vase (courtesy of Mrs. Malfoy, broken hundreds of times and pieced together by magic again and again) with his long, slim, white fingers, and was deeply in thought.

His, long, dark hair was slowly slipping off of his shoulders, locks slipping lower, one in particular tickling his nose and sliding down, covering his left eye. He swept it away, annoyed, but it didn't really matter. He was in a strange enough mood not to care. He closed his eyes, and turned a little, so he was on his back, his black eyes closed, midnight colored eyebrows drawn together, soft, thin mouth set in a white line.

He was thinking about the man, that man, whom a lot of Slytherins would be seeking out after the graduation. He sure looked horrible, but had a power they had never seen before. The man, Severus calculated, was so powerful, he equaled the Headmaster for sure. Maybe, he was even more powerful. Who knew? His name was interesting too… Severus tried to remember. Such a strange, peculiar name… Via… Ver… no. Vo-something. Oh, yes. Voldemort. The man was nothing like normal people. He seemed… somehow more, something dark, powerful and dangerous… seductive. Even if he looked disgustingly horrible. But what the hell made him to get a name like that? The Slytherins, those who came from old, powerful families whispered amongst themselves, that a long time ago he had had another name, but it was lost somewhere in the past. Others said it was Riddle. Tom Riddle. If it was indeed true, it had a nice ring to it. Severus had to wonder why he had changed it to that other one, but he was certain, that all that mattered was that the man seemed strong enough to help him get the power he hungered for.

Severus sighed and sat up. He looked around at his roommates with bored eyes, then closed them pondering again. He too was asked to be one of Voldemort's so called followers. He was excellent in potions and dark arts. Of course, he was a Slytherin, for God's sake! But it wasn't just that. The man wanted the best, and Severus being one of the best students in Hogwarts, of course wouldn't go to get a boring workplace in the Ministry of Magic when his talents were to win a higher score. Oh, no. That would be the end of the world for sure if he took the bastards' offer. Maybe they thought that he would go chasing dragons or something degrading like that with grades like that? No fucking way. Sometimes he thought about doing something cool and adventurous. But never the Ministry. Oh no, that surely was just a joke. A bad one at that.

He really considered the idea of accepting to follow that man. Not that he was so eager to follow somebody, but he would consider it, because he wanted power. And he knew that that man could make him as powerful as he wished to be… or maybe even more so. And while it wasn't really clear, why the man still lived with appearance like that when he had so much power, Severus knew when not to comment.

The man looked like a giant snake with a spider's legs and fingers, he was ugly as sin, but very powerful. And Severus Snape knew better then to comment, and he was set on to follow a powerful Dark wizard. For power and influence, for proving to the world that he was someone. And… the darkness was already seeping into the wizarding world, no matter how the Ministry and Dumbledore denied it.

Severus stretched, and smirked. Dark was always winning over light, a rule he knew so very well. It was true, it was the real world. Just the ignorant Griffyndors thought otherwise, but they were stupid enough already, and let's face it, who would listen to them anyway? They always went head first into the worst, and they died first, and so they had little say in anything. Severus grinned again at that. Quite fitting, it was. Slytherins, of course, knew better. They moved with the shadows and striked when they had the best chance. They waited out the events, but they never sacrificed themselves for others dumbly, knowing that it won't change a damned thing. Stupid Griffyndors. Like James Potter and his friends. They deserved to be so stupid not to notice that Pettigrew, their little friend was working for the Slytherins. He took Voldemort's offer as soon as it was offered. He went willingly, just because he was recognized... He was spying on his dear, dear friends constantly, and they couldn't notice a thing. Severus shed no tears for them, he found it extremely well fitting and satisfying instead.

Stupid, stupid Griffyndors. They weren't even good enough to change the world. But Voldemort, the true heir of Slytherin, as rumored, he was good enough to change it. Maybe not for the better, but who followed him willingly would get on the better side.

Severus looked up at Lucius, who was looking at the mark on his arm. Severus knew that it was Voldemort's mark, he had heard about it enough times from Lucius, who tried to entice him with delicious offers. How the tables got turned… Little, lowly-born Severus getting all the attention because he was perfect for something Voldemort wanted him for. All the followers were fending for his attention, trying to draw him in one by one, and up to this point, getting no answer. Severus could have bet that the man had promised privileges to the one who got him to accept the job offer.

Severus decided to speak with Lucius about it. He supposed he couldn't be blamed, the man was sinfully beautiful, and as a select few Slytherins already knew, Severus was more interested in the male population than the female, which was a pity as Lily Evans was rather eager to get close and personal with the dark-haired Slytherin.

"You accepted his offer." He drawled in hushed tones.

Lucius turned and smiled at him, and such a charming smile it was, worth the biggest inheritances around the female wizarding population.

"Yes, Severus. I did it, and willingly. He is very powerful, you know. If I follow someone, it will be him. Would you honestly expect me to follow that dumb fool, Dumbledore or worse, the Ministry?" He said it, like those were the most disgusting things in the world, and looked at Severus. "I take it, you are interested. So tell me… would you?" The smile accompanying the question was decidedly sinful and full of promises – Lucius was willing to put out if he had to, it was a fact all Slytherins knew, and all of them did too.

Severus shrugged his thin shoulder and steepled his hands. "Me? Right now I'm undecided. Maybe I require… some persuasion." He smiled a small smile himself, rather interested in Lucius' reaction.

"Really?" Lucius let his arm drop as he turned aroundand stepped closer to Severus. "And persuading you would be very interesting, I take it. What would do the trick, I wonder…" He hummed and stroked up on a high cheekbone to stroke his fingers trough Severus' long, raven hair.

"You are such an interesting thing, Snape." He said, calling Severus by his family name again as he did up till the black haired boy became so very important for his Lord's cause. He considered himself to be higher than the younger boy, but he was quite impressed with the looks he developed. He wasn't half bad, and Lucius wasn't averse to taking a male lover. Wizards never were. And Snape looked pretty, a striking face, if a bit too thin, long, soft black hair and black eyes, something of a rarity in this school. All that blackness contrasted with the paleness of the boy's skin, which gave him the semblance of fragility along with his thin body structure. No wonder that that Evans girl had such a crush on him.

"I have an offer you might not want to refuse…" He purred, stroking the soft black hair. "I know you prefer pretty boys instead of pretty girls, Severus. You nearly fell for that Black. It was a big mistake. But I must admit, he is quite a charming one. He's got the best looks in Griffyndor. Well, in the whole school, except for us, of course. But you know, you should consider who you let into your bed, dearest. Next time you know he would go for your throat, that idiot of a man, he would. Charming bed warmers you've had, dearest friend of mine." And he laughed as Snape spat bitterly at the thought of Black trying to kill him. "But we were speaking of persuasion, weren't we? What I expect to persuade you with is an offer to spend this final night with me. The others" Lucius spied his roommates, who were still looking at the magazine "won't be back until they drink themselves to oblivion and crawl back from Hogsmeade, which would give us nearly all the night to… celebrate our graduation together. I could give you what Black could not, and I am a much better lover, I can promise you that."

Severus expected this, wished for this, but he had to think. Yes, Black was a big mistake, Severus was sure he had a masochistic streak of a mile wide to be interested in a bastard like Black. But the boy was really beautiful with that long, thick black hair and perfect smile, and… for a while he too seemed interested. Or it might have been Severus' wistful thinking. Maybe it was all part of the plot all along to lure Severus into the werewolf's lair, but maybe Black really wanted him… for at least a little while. However, it seemed more convenient that by making Severus interested in him and having kissed a few times, hinting to spend some nights with Remus would get Severus jealous, and he would come running… to the werewolf.

And he had to shut his mouth, thanks to that fool, Dumbledore.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Lucius smirked. "No. I was sure you wanted more, so I made some arrangements. I was wondering if I could entice you with spending the night with me, and… Regulus."

Severus masked his shock well, but he still was very surprised. An offer to be with Lucius and Regulus at the same time was something no sane witch or wizard would refuse. Lucius studied him well. Bedding Black's precious little brother and Lucius himself was something even Severus couldn't refuse, sane or not.

He looked up at Lucius, who was smiling down on him with all his seductive powers, and smiled a small smile. "I just might be persuaded."

Lucius smirked, ruffled his hair and moved back to the mirror, sending a look over his shoulder. "It is settled then. I'll collect you when-"

"No." Severus stood up and smirked. "I want you both to collect me. In front of Black."

Lucius smirked, hiding his slight annoyance at being treated as if he were no more important than Regulus Black... However, it was still easy to arrange, and if it gave Severus satisfaction, it was still all right. "You vengeful little thing… All right. If it makes you happy, I'll even tell him to kiss you. In front of his brother. I'm sure you'll all love it. Satisfied?" Lucius senthim a conceited smile, sure that Severus was going to love it.

"After it happened, probably." Came the remark, and Severus allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He was sure that waiting a bit before he accepted Voldemort's offer was going to be fruitful, but this opportunity was something even his wildest dreams couldn't match.

However, before he began to plan out the evening, he was roused by Lucius' voice.

"Severus? You coming?" Lucius asked, standing by the door, all dark blue silk and velvet, and Severus had to admit, that having Lucius alone would have been enough to sway him. Then, he realized, that he had been so preoccupied, that he didn't pay any attention to the clock. It was time to go down for the Graduation Feast. Thanks to God he had changed not long before he spoke with Lucius, and he was good to go – with Lucius on his side.

TBC


End file.
